Cure to Insomnia
by 1827fan
Summary: After the fight in the future, Tsuna has problems with sleep. Who do you think will help him? :) Hibari x Tsuna fanfic (1827)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) so this is my first 1827 fanfic so i hope you will enjoy it. At the same time i wanted to warn you that English isnt my mother-tongue so i'm sorry if you find there some mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. They belong to Akira Amano. I only own this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Wake up, dame Tsuna!" and with this the big hammer hit poor brunette.

"Reborn!" whined Tsuna and rubbed his head. Another painful morning with little Arcobaleno.

Before Tsuna couldn't stand mornings like this - strict Reborn, noisy Lambo arguing with I-pin, Biancci's poison cooking and after all of this big stress because of possible late arrival to school. But now he actually kind of appreciated it cause it was effective distraction from his dreams. Lately he couldn't sleep very well because of them.

"Tsuna! Hurry up and get ready for school!" yelled little Arcobaleno. That woke up brunette completely. After changing into his uniform, Tsuna quickly went for breakfast, which was chaotic as always. Getting his stomach full, he putted on shoes and before leaving he shouted: "Ittekimasu!".

"Itterashai!" was heard from kitchen. Tsuna smiled for himself. He liked these mornings very much after all.

Way to school was fortunately normal - Gokudera waited for him in front of his house and by the first crossroad they met up with Yamamoto. Gokudera was trying to drive off Yamamoto, but he just laughed and with his usual "Ma, ma" irritated storm guardian. After that Gokudera yelled at him and Tsuna had to calm him down. This was the usual way to school and because of this everyday routine could young Vongola boss relax a little.

It was just one month from his fight with Byakuran. Tsuna was unbelievably happy that they were home and that no one died. Finally he could go back to his normal life. He knew that little Arcobaleno was still here because of his training and that someday he will have to become mafia boss but Reborn didn't say a word about it. Tsuna felt that his teacher didn't want to stress him after what happened in the future. It made him really relieved because at least he didn't have to think about it for now.

"Tch...those stupid gorillas from disciplinary committee are at the gate again." Gokudera frowned at big guys with specific hairstyle.

Tsuna looked worriedly at school gate. He was always afraid of disciplinary committee. They are all just so big and scary, even thinking about them gives me shivers, thought brunette. But when they came nearer they were rather surprised.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna gazed at his cloud guardian. Hibari Kyoya, the head of the disciplinary committee and the scariest and strongest man of the Namimory. He protected Namimory middle school and all it's students but at the same time bit to death anyone who broke the rules. Everybody was afraid of him and Tsuna once was too but right now not so much. After all those fights and time spent together Tsuna came to believe that Hibari wasn't that frightening because when he truly needed him, he was there for him. But when this horrifying carnivore glared at poor little brunette, Tsuna shirked back.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu, Hibari-san!" Tsuna all stiffed. I hope, I didn't anger him by starring at him like that, he thought and looked at him with caution. Hibari just glared at him as usual and when Tsuna thought he won't respond he said with his low pitched voice: "Ohayo."

Brunette's face brighten up. He opened mouth to say something but then he heard Yamamoto shout: "Oi! Tsuna! What are you doing?"

"Oh, coming Yamamoto-kun." he ran to his friends and before entering the school he looked back at Hibari, who was controlling coming students.

I hoped I could try talk to him a little, he thought with a depressed face.

"Tsuna-kun, what happened?" He turned his head to sudden sweet voice. Kyoko-chan with Ryohei beside her looked at him curiously.

"Kyoko-chan! Ohayo!" he said quickly.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun" she responded forgetting her question.

"Ohayo, Sawada, Yamamoto, Tako-head!" greeted them Ryohei keenly.

"Who are you calling Tako-head?!" snapped out Gokudera.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera-kun. Calm down" said Yamamoto and tried to appease his friend.

"Ohayo, Onii-san" greeted brunette and turning to angry storm guardian he said: "C'mon Gokudera-kun, let's go to classroom."

"Oh, ok Tenth." Gokudera immediately stopped his rage and went ahead with rain guardian to class.

"See you later, guys!" waved sun guardian and ran ahead.

"See you later." said Tsuna and together with Kyoko-chan went to their classroom.

"Did you sleep well, Tsuna-kun?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I guess."

"Really? You seem to me a little tired."

"He?! Hahaha...it's nothing." he laughed forcibly and before she could say more he entered classroom hurriedly.

Class then started. Brunette tried to pay attention but he noticed something outside. Oh, it's Hibari-san, he thought and with a shy smile on his face stared at prefect. Hibari went towards school and behind him the rest of disciplinary committee followed him. Black gakuran flying on his arms and ravenous hair flowing in the wind made him look dangerous and cool.

Kakkoii, he said in his mind and his heart skipped a beat. He followed Hibari with his look until he disappeared in the building. When he came to his senses he shook his head.

Oh my gosh! What am I thinking? And why is my heart beating so fast?

Confused brunette darted his face to textbook. Calm down! he shouted mentally to himself but it didn't help at all because instead of calming he felt that his face has started to blush. CALM DOWN! and with this inner scream he slapped himself with both hands.

"Sawada! What are doing?!" professor looked at him with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, sensei!" Tsuna apologized.

"Pay attention and slap yourself after my class ends." said teacher amusedly and all classmates started to laugh.

"Hahaha...hai." he said with embarrassed smile.

The rest of class Tsuna paid attention as much as he could even though it was hard because he started to get sleepy. Damn, I didn't get to sleep tonight because of those dreams, he remembered and pinched himself but sadly it didn't wake him up very much. Fortunately Tsuna kept himself awake during another 5 classes.

After this class there will be lunch break, he thought with relief. Yosh! I can do it!

Brunette closed his eyes and started to imagine what is he gonna do this afternoon. Maybe he could go to park and sleep there because it was noisy at home. Yeah, he will definitely do it. I hope I won't be having terrible dreams again, he thought.

Suddenly, he realized it's strangely quiet. He opened his eyes and gasped for breath. He was in some dark, empty room without windows. There weren't any doors and strange light illuminated the room. Where am I? How did I end up here?

He turned around and noticed someone is standing in the corner. Brunette couldn't see very clearly but he could at least recognize that it's a man. Before he could do or say something, strange man was suddenly in front of him with his hands around his neck. Man was strangulating him! Tsuna started straggling but vainly - the man was too strong. Kicking and trashing around didn't help. Brunette panicked.

I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!

Small tears started to forming in the corners of his eyes. He was scared. It was painful. He closed his eyes and wished someone would help him. All of sudden something hard punched him in his forehead. Brunette opened his eyes and lifted his head. He was back in the classroom and everyone was staring at him and laughing quietly. Tsuna didn't understand. Dream?

"Sawada!" professor's loud voice was echoing in his head. He was unbelievably relieved it was just a dream. That means he fell asleep except that he didn't get any rest plus he angered his teacher. Great...

"Sleeping during my class? Do you understand this subject matter that well?!"

Tsuna immediately stood up. "I-I'm sorry, sensei. I was really-"

"Quiet! I don't care about your excuses. Come to my cabinet after your classes end." he said angrily.

"...hai." Tsuna sat down.

"There he goes again, Dame Tsuna." "That can happen only to him." mocking whispers started to circle around the classroom. They don't even care if I hear them, thought brunette helplessly.

When the class finally ended, Gokudera and Yamamoto went to Tsuna.

"Tenth! I'm sorry I couldn't stop that disgraceful teacher!" said Gokudera with a pestered look.

"Don't worry, Gokudera-kun. It was my fault." brunette smiled and rubbed back of his head.

"But are you alright, Tsuna? I think it was the first time you actually fell asleep during class." Yamamoto looked at him with worries.

It was true. Even after Reborn's hard trainings he was never that tired he would sleep at school.

I can't tell them I didn't sleep very well this month. They would just worry, he thought.

"I'm alright, Yamamoto. I just had bad night, that's all." he said and stood up. "Why don't we go somewhere to eat our lunch?"

"Good idea, Tsuna!" familiar voice was heard behind young Vongola boss.

"Reborn!" Tsuna screamed and got ready for some punch but nothing came. Huh? No punch? he thought. "What are you doing, Dame Tsuna? Just get going before lunch break ends!" shouted Arcobaleno and jumped on Tsuna's shoulder. "Huh? ...oh, hai!" still surprised, Tsuna left classroom with Gokudera and Yamamoto by his side.

They talked and laughed casually but Reborn was looking at Tsuna with serious look.

This could be troublesome, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, only the fanfiction.**

 **Please, write a review :) I would appreciate it.**

 **Anyway I hope you will like this chapter ^^ enjoy.**

* * *

"Take these textbooks to chemic room!"

"Hai, sensei." Tsuna left teacher's cabinet and sighted.

I have to take this bunch of heavy books up to the third floor? Damn...why am I always so unlucky? Well can't do anything about it now. Let's get it done quickly!

Brunette started to climb up the stairwell. He stopped in a second floor for a little break and wiped off the sweat. He was exhausted.

"So heavy!" he whined and looked at the last stairs. It seemed so long and high to him. His head started to spin so he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He felt that he's starting to get sleepy again so he quickly shook his head.

What would Hibari-san thought if he saw you so tired after climbing just two floors? he thought and imagined Hibari standing in front of him with despised look.

You can't even climb these stairs? C'mon, show me some guts! said imaginary Hibari-san.

"Yosh! Just a few more stairs! I can do this!" he encouraged himself and climbed up the stairwell.

Just five more! Just four more! Tree...two...one! Finally!

But at the last stair Tsuna fell with all heavy textbooks. Brunette whined and stayed on the floor for a little while. He wondered if he could stay like this forever but then he heard steps. He saw large shadow getting closer so he sat up and looked at the source of shadow.

"What are doing, herbivore?"

Hibari-san! screaming inside, brunette gazed at his cloud guardian with eyes wide open.

Hibari came to Tsuna and looked around - seeing the textbooks on the floor he glanced at little brunette fiercely.

"So this is how you handle the school property? Kamikorosu!" he said wielding his tonfas.

"W-wa-wait, Hibari-san! It's not like this. I fell!" brunette screamed desperately.

"You fell?"

"Hai! Professor ordered me to take these textbooks to chemic room and at the last stair I fell."

"Hmpf...clumsy as always, herbivore."

"Hai..." Tsuna rubbed his head.

I had to tell him about it. Now I look even more stupid, he thought with defeated expression. Brunette started to pick up heavy books and noticed Hibari was helping him.

"You don't have to, Hibari-san."

"If I don't help you, you will drop the textbooks again and damage them. Be grateful."

Tsuna stared at Hibari. Even before Hibari helped him but it was always because he had to or Reborn asked. This was the first time raven-haired man helped him out of his own will.

Tsuna with wide smile totally forgot about books and kept smiling at his cloud guardian.

"Will you keep staring at me with that creepy smile of yours or pick up the textbooks?" cold voice cut off Tsuna's daydreaming. Brunette twitched nervously and when he felt he's blushing, he quickly started picking up the books too.

Don't think too much about it! He's doing it because I'm so lame, that's all! he thought and failed to notice Hibari's teasing smirk.

"Yosh! That's all of them. Thank you, Hibari-san." Tsuna smiled and wanted to take the textbooks Hibari was holding but he didn't give them to him.

"Hibari-san?"

Cloud guardian stared at him, then turned and went to chemic room.

"They're quite heavy, so I'll take them. Come now!"

"H-hai!" still surprised, brunette quickly caught up to him and went beside him. He felt his heartbeat is rising.

Why am I so nervous around Hibari-san? Can't I just be calm and enjoy time with him?

"I heard you slept during class." Hibari's voice interrupted Tsuna's thoughts. "Was the class that boring?"

"Ye-I mean no! Of course not! Hehehe..."

"Hmpf...get some good night sleep then."

Tsuna looked at him. Is it really that obvious or did just Hibari-san noticed how tired I'm on his own? he wondered.

When they finally reached chemic room, they put the books on a table and left afterwards. Hibari went with Tsuna to stairs where he stopped to part ways.

"Thank you very much, Hibari-san!" said Tsuna happily with bright smile.

"It was nothing. Be careful on the stairwell."

"Ha-" brunette couldn't finish. When he took a step to go down his foot slipped on the stair.

"Hieeee?!" he screamed as he was falling. In that moment Hibari quickly caught him by his hand and pulled him towards his chest. Tsuna exhaled in relief but when he noticed in what position he was his heart almost stopped. Hibari was holding him very closely so brunette was leaning towards him.

His faced turned red and legs started shaking from nervousness. What should I do? Hibari-san mustn't see my face like this! Who knows what would he thought...

"Didn't I just told you to be careful?! cloud guardian was furious.

Tsuna gulped still red as tomato. This is bad...

"I'm sorry..." brunette said with his head darted in Hibari's chest.

"Look me in the eye when you're talking to me!" Hibari took Tsuna's jawline and lifted brunette's head up. His eyes widened when he saw brunette blushing pretty hard with little tears in the corners of the eyes. He felt his heart skipped a beat.

Hibari lifted his hand and caressed Tsuna's cheek. Brunette's scared look disappeared immediately and changed into comprehended one. He stared into Hibari's dark eyes and felt as if he was being swept inside. Hibari moved closer to him and was just a few centimeters from Tsuna's face.

Tsuna gazed at him with that big amber eyes, blushing up to his ears and with mouth slightly opened.

I wasn't this tempted in a long time, Hibari thought as he glared at the boy before him.

He took a deep breath and recovered his self-control. Cloud guardian gently wiped off Tsuna's tears and let go of him. Tsuna blinked and watched man before him. He felt little depressed that Hibari let him go...well more than little...

"Next time pay more attention."

"Hai!" he said and turned to leave. "Then see you tomorrow!" waved at him Tsuna and went down when he suddenly slipped again and fell on his ass.

"Itte..." he rubbed his ass, smiled nervously at Hibari and then disappeared behind the corner.

...cute, thought raven-haired man with a smirk on his face before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters in this story, only the fanfiction.**

 **Anyway this chapter is a bit sad and lacks HibaTsuna moments but for the sake of the plot read it xD**

 **I hope you will still like it :)**

* * *

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Sawada!"

"Haaaai! Coming!" Tsuna quickly left and saw all of his friends in front of the house. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan, Ryohei, Haru, Reborn, Dino-san and even Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari-san were there. Not thinking logically about things he ran to his friends who waited for him with their arms open. Tsuna jumped and let himself be cached by them. He was immediately centre of hugs so after just few seconds he didn't know who is he hugging. Finally everyone stopped and they were only laughing. Tsuna laughed with them and felt pure happiness.

Suddenly he smelled something weird.

"What's wrong, Tenth?" asked Gokudera with worried look.

"I just thought I could smell something burning." he wondered and glanced at storm guardian. In that instant his best friend started to burn. Tsuna distorted his face in terror.

"Gokudera-kun!"

He wanted to help him but in second his friend was on fire completely, screaming and running.

"Someone, help him!"

Brunette turned to the rest of his friends but froze in shock. Everyone was on fire running, screaming and yelling, pulling their hair and crying in pain. He couldn't believe what just happened. He ran to the nearest person he saw and guessed it was Haru.

"Haru!" I'll help you! I-" he couldn't finish because the moment he touched Haru, she screamed even more, as if Tsuna's touch encouraged fire. Tsuna took a step back and looked at his hands. His eyes widened. He wore his X-gloves which burned with fire.

I...I burned my friends?!

His mind went blank and he felt the worst kind of fear he could.

I have to help them! Somehow I have to! There has to be a way!

He wanted to ran home for help but when he turned around, despair swallowed him. His whole house was on fire too and he could hear Lambo's and I-pin's crying and Mom's screaming.

Tsuna stared at all this - his home on fire, his whole family and friends burning and he couldn't help them...it was his fault.

It's my fault...everything's my fault.

Hot tears started streaming down his face. He looked at his hands again.

I killed them! I killed my friends! It's all my fault...

Sobbing was getting louder and louder, his shoulders were shaking with desperation.

Suddenly everyone screamed even more and with even more pain in their voices. Tsuna grasped his head. He couldn't take it anymore. Loud cry escaped his mouth and with that he woke up.

* * *

Tsuna sat up, panting and shaking. He felt his tears still pouring.

It was a dream? Just a dream? It wasn't real? I didn't kill my family and friends?

He looked around. His room was messy as usual and Reborn was sleeping in his hammock as always.

Brunette took a deep breath to calm himself a little but it didn't help. He still had the horror before his eyes. It just felt so real. As if he really burned them. He glanced at his hands - they were shaking. Tsuna looked at clock.

It's 2am? I slept only for tree hours?! It still feels like I didn't slept at all...

He got up and went down to kitchen to drink something. He still couldn't calm down - his whole body was shaking, eyes full of tears. When he wanted to drink glass of water, he dropped it and glass has broken loudly. Tsuna started picking up glass fragments and cut himself. He could hardly feel something - his mind and body were all numb.

"What are you doing, Tsuna?"

Brunette turned his head and saw little Arcobaleno. Reborn's expression was serious - he saw that Tsuna wasn't alright so he waited patiently for him to say something.

Tsuna stared at him with a lifeless expression for a while, then he looked at broken glass.

"You're right, Reborn. I'm really lame. I should clean it right away." He said thinking baby was yelling at him again.

"Before you do that let me see your hand."

Reborn jumped and landed before Tsuna. When he wanted to take his hand, brunette snapped and jumped back. Dream was still too fresh and with it the fear from harming his friends too. Tsuna's face was full of fright. That surprised Arcobaleno. He didn't expect this kind of reaction.

"It's ok! Really, it's nothing. I'll go to bathroom and take care of it on my own!"

Brunette quickly forced smile on his face and then ran to bathroom.

Reborn stood there, glanced at the glass fragments. He cleaned them up and went back to Tsuna's room. On his way he was thinking about what happened.

He knew that Tsuna had problems with sleep for some time but didn't really pay it any attention cause he thought it's just because Tsuna wasn't used to normal life after spending so much time in the future. He thought that it would disappear after a week or two but as he now saw it was only getting worse.

When he entered Tsuna's room, he jumped on a window and sat down. He wondered what could Tsuna dream about. His fight with Byakuran?

I should talk to him properly first thing in the morning and solve this problem before it will be too late...

* * *

"Oh, Tsu-kun. You're early today." said Nana with her usual smile. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, kaa-san. Yeah, I decided to go to school earlier today." he said putting his shoes on. He faced his mum and when he saw her, urge to hug her was really strong. Brunette almost did it but he remembered the dream and stopped himself. Hearing his own mother scream was the worst kind of noise he could hear.

"Is something wrong, Tsu-kun?"

"Nothing!" he laughed and turned to leave. "Itteki-"

"Wait, Tsuna!" yelled little Arcobaleno. "I need to talk to you."

Tsuna sighed. Honestly he didn't want to see anyone after that dream, not even his mum. That's why he wanted to go to school early - to avoid Nana, Lambo, I-pin, Biancci and Reborn in the morning and Gokudera and Yamamoto on his way to school.

Guess it's impossible...

"Can it wait, Reborn? I really want to go now." Brunette had to sound very tired cause Reborn lowered his head and the hat shadowed his face.

"...ok, I'll see you after school."

Tsuna was surprised. He didn't expect Arcobaleno to give up so easily.

"Ittekimasu..." he said quietly and left.

"Itterashai." said Nana even though her son wasn't there. She was worried about him and wondered what could have happen.

"Don't worry, mama. Tsuna will be alright." encouraged her Reborn. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Reborn-kun."

* * *

On his way to school, Tsuna felt relieved. He was happy he didn't have to meet anyone because it was still too early for anyone to show up at school. He wanted to see his friends as little as possible today.

Brunette was still afraid. He knew it was just dream, but this dream was too real for him. It caused that he started to doubt his own abilities and feared he could harm his friends. Even though he didn't have his X-gloves, when he was fighting Byakuran, there was one moment when he turned on his flames without help of pills. He no longer believed he wouldn't hurt someone, so he wanted go somewhere after school to train his powers.

I just have to keep some distance and everything will be alright. It's just for today. It shouldn't be too hard.

Tsuna noticed he was near the school gate. When he saw Hibari wasn't there today, he sighed in disappointment.

I hoped I could see him...

Brunette remembered yesterday and smiled.

Hibari-san was so kind. He greeted me and even helped me! It's a shame I had to ruin it with that fall...

Memories of yesterday's events improved his mood. He entered Namimory middle without even noticing disciplinary committee who guarded gate. Brunette changed his shoes at the lockers and went to the classroom. He sat down and gazed out of the window.

Time went by and after a while students started to come. Tsuna controlled the gate so he could spot his friends before hand. Some of his classmates appeared one by one but no one important. They were surprised to see brunette so early.

Tsuna sent a message to Gokudera that he doesn't have to wait for him so he expected him to come first with his usual puppy face, but surprisingly first came Kyoko-chan with Hana.

"Oh...ohayo, Tsuna-kun." she greeted.

"Ohayo Kyoko-chan, Hana."

"Ohayo, Sawada. You're unexpectedly early today." Hana stared at him.

"Well I just thought it would be good to come sooner than I usually do."

"Pff, you just couldn't sleep so you came here early." she said bluntly.

"W-what?! he froze. "How do you know?"

"Well, who wouldn't? Those bags under your eyes are terrible."

Damn, I totally forgot about them...

"I just studied a lot last night so I stayed up late." he rubbed his head nervously.

"Hmm... finally doing something useful, huh?" she stated and went to her desk. Kyoko just smiled at them innocently and Tsuna felt relieved they didn't ask him anymore.

After some time brunette saw Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto coming.

Here they come, he thought. But this is weird...why is Ryohei with Gokudera and Yamamoto?

"Kyoko-chan, why didn't you come with onii-san?"

"You noticed?" she looked at Tsuna.

"Heee...Tsuna, you stalker. You watched us when we went to school?" Hana asked with disgusted look.

"Hieee?! No, of course not! I-I just didn't know what to do because I was bored so I watched the gate from here!"

"Well we left together but at one crossroad we parted ways. He said he was meeting some friends so we parted at one crossroad."

"Hmmm..." Tsuna watched from window. Did he mean Gokudera and Yamamoto-kun?

Brunette looked at the watch. He counted he has at least 5 minutes before they come.

Ok, it will be alright! he reassured himself. I just have to avoid as much psysical contact as I can. But with them it will be a little hard...what about faking cold? Impossible - they would be worried and then even more touchy. What should I do? ...act as usual? They don't touch me that much I think. If they don't touch my hand it should be ok...I hope...

"Tenth!" loud voice was heard from entrance. Brunette turned to storm and rain guardian. Gokudera looked a little bit off.

Apparently because I told him not to come.

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun." he smiled with usual smile. Gokudera calmed down and went to him with Yamamoto beside him.

"Ohayo, Tsuna!" greeted Yamamoto cheerfully. He didn't seem worried at all.

Yosh! I can do this!

"But Tsuna, you're surprisingly early today." rain guardian friendly slapped him on his back. Tsuna recoiled from him. Horrified expression appeared on his face for a second.

Shit! he cursed in his mind and quickly forced a smile.

"Hahahah...well, it's good to be early sometimes right?" he laughed.

"Tenth?" worried look was on Gokudera's face again.

Damn, why does he have to be so sharp? On the other Yamamoto...if he would notice it would be real problem cause Yamamoto never notices anything.

Finally the bell rang and class started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KHR characters, only this fanfiction.**

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to upload new chapter. Hope you will enjoy this ^^**

* * *

Great! I somehow managed to not fall asleep. Well if I didn't drink that energy drink I bought earlier I think I wouldn't have lasted very long. Now I only have to get through two more classes and it will be over.

It was lunchtime and his two guardians came to him with their lunches as always.

"Shall we go, Tenth?"

"Hai!"

Tsuna stood up but then he remembered what once happened during their lunch.

They were outside of the school, sitting on the bench and eating ben-tos when Tsuna wanted to try Yamamoto's sushi but Yamamoto dropped it on his hand by mistake. Gokudera immediately cleaned him and sweared pretty hard at rain guardian afterwards.

What if something like this happens?

"Actually I just remembered yesterday professor told me to come to him during lunchtime." he said rubbing his head.

"Seriously?! That despicable son of a bitch!"

"Ma, ma, Gokudera. Should we go with you, Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto calmly.

"That's not necessary. Just go and eat your lunch. I'll come later."

"Then see you later!"

"Don't let him do whatever he wants, Tenth! Teach him a lesson!" shouted storm guardian.

Tsuna burst into laughter. What would I do without them?

He then left and thought about what should he do now. I have to hide somewhere and kill time there...roof? But what if Hibari-san will be there?

Just thinking about cloud guardian made brunette's heartbeat went crazy.

Calm down! God...what's with me these days? he wondered with slight blush on his face.

Well, Hibari-san probably won't be on the roof because it's a lunchtime and even he has to eat, right? Yosh! Let's go!

Tsuna climbed the stairs and slowly opened door to the roof. He took a look carefully and when he was reassured that no one was there, he entered and closed the door. Gentle breeze blew into his face and ruffled his hair. He took a deep breath and exhaled. The atmosphere here was so soothing. The noise from students was heard but from so afar that it was actually very relaxing.

Brunette looked around for something to sit on but unfortunately there wasn't anything. He sat down next to the door and gazed up to the sky.

I wanna take a nap here...sudden memory from last night appeared before his eyes.

I can't!

He quickly jumped up and started running in circles. This should make me awake!

But after a few minutes Tsuna felt exhausted.

Fuck! What should I do? Something not too physically hard but at the same time something that makes me stay awake...Ah! I know! Brunette squatted down, put his whole weight on his hands and quickly jumped up only standing on his two hands.

Doing handstands should keep me awake! he thought victoriously and started carefully walking. He laughed. "I would have never expected this to be so much fun!" he said enjoying himself.

"And I would have never thought you could be this good at something." familiar cold voice was heard.

Tsuna looked between his hands and and screamed in surprise. "Hibari-san?!" In that moment he lost his balance and fell on the back.

"Ouch!" Tsuna looked at Hibari who was standing at the door. He took a few steps to brunette and glared down at him. Tsuna was still lying on the roof where he fell. His whole body was numb so he couldn't do anything. Vongola boss gulped.

I'm dead...no one's permitted to go here and even though Hibari-san was so kind yesterday it doesn't mean he will let this go without punishment...

Tsuna sighted, stood up and looked at him. Wind danced through Hibari's hair and made his black gakuran fly. Standing there, wearing his usual white shirt and black trousers with his hands in the pockets, sharp onix eyes staring at him. Little brunette felt that the look Hibari was gazing at him with wasn't that cold and hostile but there was something more...something that gave Tsuna shivers.

He immediately felt his heart beating more and more by a second.

"It's forbidden for students to come here."

"I know...I'm sorry..."

"You think your 'sorry' will make you leave without proper punishment?"

"...no..." Tsuna responded with voice so quiet that Hibari almost didn't hear it. He was too tired for arguing with him and he thought that small beating would wake him up. "Punish me as much as you like..."

Hibari was shocked. He punished little brunette countless times but this was the first time Tsuna actually accepted it. Before he would always beg or try to escape but today he was unusually resigned. Hibari frowned and gritted his teeth. He didn't like this - the way Tsuna looked so tired and stressed irritated him.

"Tch...come here!" he ordered. Brunette followed him and was surprised when Hibari said to him to sat down and lean against the wall. He did it and before he could do or say something cloud guardian lied down and used his lap as a pillow.

"Hieee?! H-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san?! What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap. This is your punishment - you will be my pillow from now on!"

Tsuna stared at him with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"I didn't hear your response."

"H-ha-hai!"

Brunette looked up at the sky. He didn't understand. What kind of punishment is this? Making his heartbeat go crazy which would cause heartattack or something? Or does Hibari want Tsuna's head boil?

I don't get it! I just don't!

"Oi, little animal. Don't be so stiff. It's uncomfortable."

"Oh...H-Hai!" Tsuna took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He started to felt slight fear of burning Hibari which caused him to shake a little.

Calm down! Hibari-san isn't so weak. He would definitely defend himself. More importantly I should let him sleep as comfortably as I can!

Brunette relaxed his legs and glanced at Hibari. He had his eyes closed already and Tsuna guessed that he must be asleep. With his chest moving up and down regularly he looked so calm. Brunette exhaled in relief and watched him.

I've never had a chance to stare at him up close...his handsome face, broad shoulders, strong arms...

Tsuna looked at his face again and glared at it for a while. Hibari-san sure has beautiful hair...I wonder how would they feel in my hand - would they be thick and fine? ...I want to know...

Sudden urge to touch Hibari's hair overcame brunette. He slowly lifted his hand and drew it closer to chairman's face. In that moment he remembered his dream again and stopped it.

I can't! What if I do something to Hibari-san? ...but still it was just a dream right? So technically there's no way I can hurt him... But what if burn him after all?

He sighted and glanced at the prefect. He still couldn't make decision but staring at him made his curiosity grew more and more. Who knows when will I get a chance like this again? And I think it should be alright to touch his hair a little. Nothing happened even if he's lying on my lap after all.

He took a deep breath and gulped. It took all of his courage to actually move his hand again and touch Hibari's hair briefly. He immediately drew away his hand but then when he realized he didn't felt anything he touched boy's hair again. He touched them only with his fingertips but after he quickly checked Hibari he carefully buried his fingers into his hair and soon Tsuna had his whole hand in Hibari's hair.

As I thought! They're so thick and fine...it's so nice. He smiled bushfully and played with cloud guardian's hair happily. This was for the first time he could touch him like this.

I wish I could stay like this with Hibari-san forever...

Tsuna looked down to check cloud guardian napping on his lap and to his horror Hibari was already awake looking at him with his expressionless face. Tsuna paled and immediately pulled his hand out of Hibari's hair.

"H-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!" he squeaked. "I-I'm sorry! I was just curious! I didn't mean any harm, I-I..." he couldn't finish because disciplinary committee leader started to stand up. He looked down on Tsuna who was blushing like crazy and at the same time shivering in fear with teary eyes. In that moment Hibari felt terrible urge to do something dirty to poor brunette kneeling before him.

"If you don't mind Hibari-san I'll excuse myself. Lunch break ends soon so I should hurry and go to classroom..."

Tsuna turned to leave. I have to hurry up before he will bite me to death! But when he went to the door, Hibari took his hand and pulled him towards the wall.

"I don't remember dismissing you." Eyes full of lust were watching him. Hibari smirked sadistically when he saw brunette's reaction.

"Hiee?! But Hibari-san...I have a class! Are you maybe angry about before? I'm sorry, I-"

"Shut up! Your 'sorry' won't solve anything! You will be punished" he decided with cold expression on the outside.

"But...Hiba-"

Suddenly Hibari covered Tsuna's lips with his own and used brunette's open mouth to slip his tongue inside. Exploring hot cavern, raven haired man's slick muscle circled around brunette's mouth, memorizing every part of it. Tsuna moaned a little and let himself be dominated by his cloud guardian. Hibari ran his tongue along brunette's teeth, sucked on the boy's muscle and when he parted their lips, he bit Tsuna's lip.

Hibari opened his eyes and looked at boy in front of him. Tsuna, blushing like crazy with eyes wide open, swollen lips and little bit of saliva in the corner of his mouth, was standing there numbly still not being able to understand what just happened. He looked up at the cloud guardian who in the meantime gently wiped off his saliva and caressed him a little.

"Out of words?" Hibari smirked.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" brunette screamed and looked at him with disbelief. "Wha-...w-why did you k-ki-kiss me?!"

"I was punishing you, herbivore." he said with his usual stoic voice as if nothing happened. Tsuna was staring at him shockingly. Then he heard familiar noise - the bell.

"Shit! I will be late!" he panicked and quickly ran to the door but before he could leave cold voice stopped him.

"Tsunayoshi! Come to the reception room tomorrow!" Hibari ordered watching brunette yank by calling him by his name. "And one more thing - don't you even dare to appear in front of me with those bags under your eyes!" he narrowed his eyes. Cloud guardian didn't know why was Tsuna so tired but he noticed he was like this for several weeks already.

I think I'll pay the baby a visit, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KHR characters, only the fanfiction.**

 **Hope you will enjoy it too :)**

* * *

"Alright see you tomorrow guys!" Tsuna quickly ran from school.

"Tenth! Wait!" he heard Gokudera's desperate voice and slowed down a little.

"Where are going, Tsuna?" both of his guardians looked surprised and worried. Brunette felt a stab of guilt because of not telling them anything.

"I have something to take care of so you guys can go home." he said with usual smile and without telling them more he ran. He expected Gokudera to follow him but Yamamoto must have stopped him.

It's better like this. They would just worry even more. Besides I can solve this on my own. Especially when Hibari-san doesn't want to see me like this...

Thinking about Hibari made him remember what happened on the roof. Tsuna felt his face turning red so he speeded up his pace.

Waaaa! What am I thinking about?! ...but seriously why did Hibari-san do something like that? Is this some kind of new way of punishing? ...or did he do it because of something else?...aaaaaah! I don't know! ...and to think it was my first kiss...

Tsuna stopped and gasped heavily. Total chaos in his head made him rub his head furiously. He looked around and noticed he was near the river and the bridge. The sun was setting slowly and no one was around.

I guess this place is good for my training, he thought as he hid under the bridge. He looked around one more time and made sure that there was really no one near the river. Brunette took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

Ok, let's not think about it now. I just try to ask Hibari-san tomorrow when I see him...

...aaaaah! Why am I thinking about it again?!...and how am I supposed to ask him about this?!...

Stop! I have to concentrate on my training! Yosh! Let's just train! I should solve this problem first...I don't want to harm my friends...

Tsuna immediately remembered about his dream - how he burned his friends and their screaming. He gulped and took out his gloves and pills from the pocket of his jacket. Just looking at them made him feel terrible. They were precious gifts from Reborn - he could defend himself and his friends thanks to them. Before he was thankful and happy to have his gloves...but now...it wasn't particularly the gloves that made him feel like that - it was his own power.

Tsuna sighted and shook his head.

It's not possible for me to burn someone if I don't take my pills right? It's true that when I fought Byakuran there was a moment where I lost my Dying will flame and I was able to light it again on my own, but that's an exception - it was an extreme situation so there's no way that could happen again right? ...

...but still let's make sure...

Brunette slowly putted his gloves on and glanced at them. His hands were shaking slightly so he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

It will be alright. I'll just try to ignite my Dying will flame without taking pills and when I see it's not possible then everything will be ok. Yosh! Let's do this!

Tsuna tried to remember his fight with Byakuran and the moment when he light up his flame. How was he feeling? ...he was angry. He didn't want to lose Yuni and wanted to protect everyone. After Yuni's death Byakuran laughed at him and her - that made him furious and then he killed him...with his power...

He didn't regret it, he didn't regret anything he did, he was only afraid. Before he didn't even think about how big power he possessed but after he killed Byakuran it was evident...he burned him and there was nothing that remained from his enemy. Not even bones - nothing... It was scary and Tsuna tried not to think about it but after yesterday's dream it was impossible. He at least wanted to make sure that he can control it...then everything will be ok...

He tried to get angry but it didn't feel quite same - at least he could tell that it wasn't enough to light up the flame. To ignite Dying will flame he needs resolve...lots of resolve...

Brunette imagined the situation with Byakuran again - this time little differently than before.

 _Byakuran was standing in front of him in his full power, laughing at him. Tsuna's friends were behind brunette encouraging him. He was standing too, but without his Dying will flame and very tired._

 _"What? Is that all you can do? How weak you are!" smirked white haired man._

 _"You can do it, Tenth!" "Yeah! Kick his ass to extreme!" "Go, Tsuna!" "Tsuna-kun, ganbatte!" "Tsuna-san, give it your all!" "Cmon, dame Tsuna!" "Do not disappoint me, herbivore." "Good luck, boss!"_

 _Everyone was yelling words full of encouragement and belief. I have to protect them! he thought and frowned at Byakuran._

 _"Oh really? Then show me how much you want to protect them!" screamed Byakuran insanely and with one large jump he immediately appeared near his friends and let out his weird black power that pointed at everyone's neck._

 _"Let them go!" Tsuna shouted and ran to him but white haired man simply kicked him and sent him flying. Byakuran laughed and looked at him indifferently._

 _"I see that you are totally powerless. Well before I kill you I think I will entertain myself with killing your friends in front of you." he grabbed the nearest person and to Tsuna's horror it was his mother Nana. In that moment he didn't think about things logically - like why was his mother there when it was impossible for her because she wasn't with him in the future. His own imagination lead him to desperation..._

 _"Stop it..." he whispered with his hair in the face._

 _"Say goodbye to you mom!" said Byakuran mockingly._

 _"STOP IT!" he screamed and pointed his hands to him. In that instant his hands light up with Dying will flame. Tsuna didn't care about it - he just wanted to stop Byakuran as soon as possible._

 _"Aaaaaaaah!" he yelled when he released his X-Burner. Enormous bright light illuminated him so he closed his eyes. He let them closed for a while._

When Tsuna opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw - in front of him there was big hole in the ground and the grass around it was on fire.

Even though he already knew what just happened he didn't want to look. He didn't want to know. He slowly glanced at his hands and paled. They were burning with Dying will flame as if they were telling him it was his fault. Brunette felt his heartbeat rising and his breathing being irregular. His whole body was shaking with fear. His kneels gave away and he fell on the ground.

W-what should I do?! This wasn't supposed to end like this! It was just my imagination...h-how? How did this happen?!

Tsuna was staring at his flaming hands with terror in his face. Desperation took over him. He no longer knew what to do...

〜 〜 〜

Reborn yawned and sat up in his trunk. He got up early as always to wake up his student but was surprised to see Tsuna already in his uniform, ready to leave any time, sitting by the table and writing something. Arcobaleno looked at brunette with glumness. Yesterday when Tsuna finally came home he wanted to talk to him but seeing him in such a desolate state he decided to wait for morning. Now he regretted it a little - he should've talk to him as soon as possible.

"Ohayo Tsuna. Did you get any sleep tonight?" he asked and waited for his response. Tsuna twitched when he heard him and turned to face him. Reborn was shocked - brunette looked terrible - dark bags under his eyes, lowered shoulders, hands slightly shaking. Arcobaleno managed to keep his poker face but inside he was furious at himself for noticing so late.

"Ohayo, Reborn. Well...as you can probably see I didn't. Tonight it wasn't because of dreams, I just didn't sleep - not even for hour...maybe it's better than those dreams right?" he smiled faintly.

"Tsuna, tell me everything! When did it start? What have you dreamed about? Why can't you sleep anymore? And moreover, what are you afraid of?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone - not even you, after what happened in the future but I don't know what to do anymore...it started right after we returned. I started dreaming about horrible things. It wasn't so bad at the beginning but as time passed it got worse and worse. I was dreaming about someone killing me - I could feel his hate towards me and it was scary but it wasn't that bad...not as bad as what came after it...my worst dreams were about my friends being killed by me. When it began it was mostly dreams where I just stood somewhere and everyone was dead and I somehow knew it was my fault but now I dreamed about my family and friends and when I touched them, they all just started burning and died...

When I defeated Byakuran I started to be afraid of my powers but I tried to ignore it. After this dream I was so scared that I didn't even want to touch anyone so I thought that I should go and test if I can handle my powers..."

"And? What happened?"

"I accidentally released my X-burner... I wanted to test if I can ignite my Dying will flame without pills and I somehow expected that I won't manage to light flame up but my worst nightmare came true..."

Reborn remained silent. This wasn't what he expected to hear. Various feelings mixed in him - he was surprised to hear this, he was sad to see his student in this state, he was angry at himself and shocked that brunette did something like this.

Tsuna looked at clock and sighted. He got up from his chair and picked up the school bag. Brunette glanced at Arcobaleno and smiled.

"I feel little better after telling you...I have to go. I know it's still early but I don't wanna go with Gokudera and Yamamoto. They would definitely tried to touch me and I know I can't avoid it but...well...I want to avoid it as much as I can..."

"We will continue this after school. Do you think you can do it today? Handle school and your friends?"

"I think I can. Moreover I have to visit Hibari-san during lunch. If I don't, he will bite me to death..." laughed Tsuna nervously.

Hibari? ...Reborn lifted his head and watched as Tsuna left. He thought for a while, rubbing his chin and then smirked. Maybe there's a quick way how to solve this problem...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for no HibaTsuna moments again. But don't worry ;) the next chapter will be nice ^^**

* * *

"Tenth!" "Tsuna!" both of his guardians ran towards him when they saw him sitting by his desk. Tsuna sighed. There they go...

"Ohayo, minna. Don't worry too much about me. I just had rough night that's all." he said with usual smile.

"We know, Tenth! Reborn-san told us."

"Heeee? What did he tell you?!"

"He told us that you had problems with sleep these past few days. He said that you didn't want to worry us because you thought it's nothing." Yamamoto said with understanding eyes.

Tsuna stared at them and then exhaled in relief. It looked like Reborn didn't tell his friends whole truth and that's alright. Its better like this. If they knew they would be sad for him to have such problems and disappointed that he didn't tell them...

"Anyway Tenth, if there's anything I can help you with just tell me!" said Gokudera with doggy eyes.

"Gokudera's right. Don't hesitate to ask for anything." smiled Yamamoto cheerfully.

Brunette felt a lot better immediately. Even though they didn't know everything, just the feeling of having them by his side like this was very reassuring. His face was freed of a big tense and he was finally able to smile a little like he did before.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

〜 〜 〜

The bell rang loudly and Tsuna's face was once again full of tiredness and stress. He couldn't pay any attention to classes. Brunette was encouraged by his friends this morning but unfortunately it didn't last very long. It wasn't because of classes and him being tired but because the next class they have is P.E.

Tsuna wasn't sure if it's good idea to attend P.E. so thinking about what should he do, he started biting his nails nervously.

"Tsuna! Let's go...Tsuna? Are you alright?"

"Ah...Yamamoto...I don't know if it's good idea for me to attend P.E. ...should i make some excuse? ..."

"Don't worry, Tenth! We will be there with you!"

"That's right! You're not alone."

Seeing both of them encouraging him like that Tsuna sighed and followed them so they could change.

It will be alright. It will be alright. It will be alright, he repeated in his mind as some calming mantra.

After he changed with other classmates and went out to the field, the teacher checked the attendance and ordered them to run 5 laps around the sport ground. Tsuna never had good stamina but after the hard training with Reborn this was usually pretty easy for him, but today after only 3 laps he felt totally exhausted. He noticed that slowly he became the last one.

I can't do it...

"Cmon Tenth! You can do it!" "Run, Tsuna!"

Brunette lifted his head and saw his two friends slowing down so they could run with him. He didn't want to drag them down with him, but he wasn't able to say anything due to his constant gasping. Finally he finished the last lap somehow. He stopped near his classmates with Yamamoto and Gokudera by his side and tried to breath regularly again.

"That was unusually bad performance, Sawada." said teacher looking at him with disappointment.

"How dare you to mock Tenth like tha-" Gokudera snapped but was quickly silenced by brunette. Teacher looked at them suspiciously.

"What did you say?" he asked with strict look in his eyes.

"Nothing!" responded Tsuna instead of him.

"Oh, really?"

"Haii-yaaawn..." brunette couldn't stop and yawned right before teacher. He paled when he saw his expression. Fuck...I screwed up...

"Is it that boring for you, Sawada?"

"N-no! Of c-course not! It was just-"

"Run one more lap! That should wake you up!" sensei interrupted him. Tsuna looked at him with despair. He was too tired to run more...I'll definitely die after this...

He started running and almost immediately felt he can't take another step. His chest was on fire, mind completely blank, legs hurting, eyes barely open. Inside of his mouth was dry from breathing heavily

Just run... Don't stop... You're almost there...

At last he fell in front of the P.E. teacher with mouth wide open. He saw sensei nod contently and his guardians offering him their hands to help him get up. Bruette almost took them but remembered the dream and what happened yesterday instantly. He drew back his hand and got up on his own. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at with surprise and worry. Tsuna just smiled at them to calm them.

After that they started stretching and later on teacher decided they will be playing one game of soccer. Tsuna was quite happy about it. All I need to do is pretending I'm doing something. It's not like anyone will pass the ball to me, he thought with relief.

When they were divided to two teams, Yamamoto got separated from them and ended up like goalkeeper. Gokudera was striker and Tsuna was defender. Game started and as brunette expected he didn't have to do anything because Gokudera successfully kept the ball on the enemy's territory.

How many minutes to end of the class? ...he wondered and overlooked important thing. During his slacking in front of goal, Yamamoto got the ball and prepared to throw it. One of his teammates knew he would snap if he yelled "baseball" and so he did.

"Yamamoto! Baseball!"

In that moment rain guardian got serious. He frowned with concentration and prepared more carefully completely forgetting about everything around him.

"HOOOOOMERUUUUUN! he shouted and threw the ball onwards to goal. Ball was flying at the speed of light and no one dared to stop it...

...except oblivious brunette wondering in front of goal...

"Tenth!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada!"

He heard lot of voices calling him. Soon everyone was around him - Yamamoto apologizing, Godudera calling for him and at the same time yelling at Yamamoto, sensei looking at his wound and his classmates watching and mocking him. Brunette was confused - what happened? ...I got hit? ...By what? ...

By the ball Yamamoto threw? ... I didn't notice at all...

"Sawada! Do hear me?" teacher yelled. Tsuna blinked and glanced at him.

"...h-hai..."

"Great. Now can you stand? I'll take you to infirmary."

"...hai..." Brunette stood up with help from sensei and his head started to spin. Ouch! This hurts...

He touched his head and noticed it was somewhat wet. Blood?

"I can take him to infirmary myself!" shouted Gokudera, offering Tsuna hand. "Now come, tenth." he said and wanted to grab his hand. Brunette immediately got a hold of himself.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed and flinched with terrified expression.

Gokudera stared at him with face of hurt puppy and looked down. Everyone stood there, surprised because this was for the first time his classmates heard him yell. Yamamoto was surprised because of something different - he has never seen his friend so scared before.

"I'll go alone. I don't want to disturb the class..." Tsuna decided and avoid to look at Gokudera. It pained him too to see his friend so crushed, especially when storm guardian didn't mean any harm...

"Hmm...if you think you can get there on your own, then go. Be careful on your way." said sensei.

"...hai." Brunette turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! :) final chapter (epilogue) will be uploaded tomorrow so look forward to it ^^**

* * *

Getting to infirmary was unexpectedly harder than Tsuna thought. His head was spinning and aching and he couldn't focus his eyes clearly. Finally he got there and after making sure he was alone, he threw himself on the nearest bed.

Brunette exhaled deeply, he had literally no energy for anything - nor for treating his wound, nor for taking off shoes. He just lied on the bed, feeling his head getting more wet with hot blood.

Where's nurse when someone truly needs her? ...he wondered and closed his eyes. Tsuna knew that it wasn't the best idea cause nothing good will come out of his sleep, but he couldn't stop himself. It was just too exhausting to even keep the eyes open... Soon he fell asleep and dreamed another nightmare.

It was similar to his other dreams - again his friends and family died by his hand and he couldn't do anything. The worst was when he dreamed about his mother Nana being burned in front of him. Brunette cried and scream, but again he could do nothing.

Afterwards Tsuna woke up. As always he felt as if he didn't sleep at all. He looked at the ceiling and thought that it can't be any worse now...then he noticed - when he came to infirmary he fell on the bed just like that but now he lied on his back with his shoes off and covered with sheets.

Huh?...what happened? Nurse did it? He turned his head to look around and froze.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" he screamed looking at prefect with shock. Hibari was sitting on the chair near his bed staring at him coldly. Tsuna immediately remembered.

I was supposed to come to reception room after P.E. but I totally forgot about it and just fell asleep here...

How long did I sleep? Was it that long that Hibari-san came here looking for me?

Somehow he was happy that cloud guardian came for him...

"Don't be so loud. Anyway you sure have some nerve - not coming when I ordered you to and dirtying the sheets here."

"Heh?!"

It has to be because of the wound, he thought touching it carefully and be surprised right away.

Huh?...my head... It's treated! ...was it nurse? No I can't see or hear anyone other than Hibari-san... Then was it Hibari-san?

Brunette looked at him with disbelief. For real?! Hibari treated him? But why? Is it possible that maybe...Hibari-san...liked him? ... Tsuna blushed little but shook his head quickly. He sat up and glanced at prefect nervously, clutching sheets.

"H-Hibari-san... I-...I'm sorry! ...and ...t-...tha-...thank you very much... for treating me..." he whispered.

"Hmpf... I just couldn't stand seeing you dirtying the sheets, that's all." Hibari said with expressionless face. "Anyway were you planning to face me like this? I think I told to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry..."

"Tell me, what happened." he ordered suddenly. Brunette flinched and looked at him. Should I tell him? I don't know why but I got a feeling that maybe I could...

"If you don't tell me truth, I'll bite you death!" Hibari said narrowing his eyes. Tsuna paled and gulped.

"O-ok, ok! I understand! I told you right now!"

Tsuna told Hibari everything - about his dreams, when it all started, how tired he is and how he tried to control his power but failed. Cloud guardian listened to him silently, not interrupting him and just watching little scared brunette in front of him with teary eyes. He felt the urge to hug him and make his worries go away.

When Tsuna finished his monologue, he exhaled deeply. After saying all this again he felt better but at the same time it made him remember everything - how desperate he actually is and how exhausted. Brunette glanced at prefect with lifeless expression.

"There's nothing that can be done... Nothing... I'm tired, really tired...but whenever I fall asleep I have those nightmares...and on top of that I lost control of my powers... I don't want this... I don't w-want t-...this.." Tsuna's shoulders started shaking while he cried desperately. His sobs were echoing in the silent room.

Suddenly strong hand grasped his chin and lifted his head. Hibari closed space between them and pressed his lips on Tsuna's, merely for calming his precious little animal down. Brunette blinked and then closed his eyes, enjoying Hibari's warmth. Prefect gently licked Tsuna's lips, biting the bottom lip. Tsuna gasped and opened his mouth a little. Cloud guardian smirked and entered hot cavern, tasting everything he touched. He glided around brunette's mouth until he met Tsuna's tongue. Urging him to dance his tongue against his, Tsuna responded and kissed him back.

Hibari felt brunette's tears still rolling down and now wetting his face. He felt his heart ache a little so he ended the kiss and looked at brunette. Tsuna was blushing with dark color, shaking slightly, eyes red from crying. Prefect narrowed distance between them once again but brunette flinched away from him.

"D-don't... I don't want to hurt you, Hibari-san..."

Cloud guardian stared at him for a while and then smirked and kissed out all of Tsuna's tears, completely ignoring his protests.

"Hiba-"

"Shut up!" Hibari said fiercely. "Someone as weak as you could never harm me. So stop crying. The only one who can make you cry, scared or embarrassed is me! You are mine, Sawada Tsunayoshi." he stated bluntly as if it was the clearest thing in the world.

Tsuna stared at him with mouth wide open. He couldn't believe, what he just heard. Words and intense glare Hibari gave him made him blush even more. He felt dizzy from everything that just happened - kiss by Hibari Kyoya and his statement...

"W-w-wa-wai-wait! What did just happen?! You k-ki-kissed me! Was it another punishment? I-I-... I don't understand..." Tsuna squeaked with utmost panic.

Hibari smirked. Just how slow and cute can this little animal be? ...

He pushed flushed brunette down to the bed and climbed on top of him feeling terrible urge to violate lying Tsuna who was looking at him with unspoken question.

"...Hibari-san?" That was it! This one quiet question asked with high pitched cute voice by blushing brunette with big brown eyes watching him innocently. Hibari caressed him gently and touched swollen lips. He pressed them a little and opened them. Without waiting any longer he launched brutal attack towards Tsuna's hot cavern. Exploring and sucking on brunette's tongue, biting his lips, he planted another wet kiss. Tsuna let out few tiny moans which encouraged prefect more. It was as if time stopped. Kissing passionately without caring for anything else, Tsuna clutched Hibari's shirt and cloud guardian slowly, first touching brunette's cheek and then neck, lowered his hand and took off Tsuna's shirt with one quick motion. Tsuna screamed but was immediately silenced by another kiss.

Hibari touched his bare chest and pressed one brunette's nipple. Tsuna twitched and moaned. He then felt his second nipple being covered and licked. Brunette opened his eyes and saw prefect licking and biting his nipples.

"A-ah... Hibari-san.." he whined. It felt unexpectedly good. Hibari smirked and licked his nipples one more time before kissing and licking him slowly lower and lower. He stopped just to unbutton Tsuna's trousers and take them off. Brunette finally got a hold of himself and caught Hibari's hand from taking his boxers.

"Hi-Hibari-san... please s-stop..." he said desperately. Prefect lifted his head and looked at Tsuna, who was lying there almost naked with red face, pink nipples, his whole body slightly shaking from excitement, mouth opened cause he couldn't keep up with breathing. He was so damn adorable and sexy that Hibari wanted to continue but then he noticed brunette's eyes. They were tired with dark bags underneath. Cloud guardian felt a stab of guilt. If Tsuna didn't stop him he would have fucked him for sure. Forgetting brunette's conditions, something so important, he felt so ashamed and that's surprising cause Hibari Kyoya has never felt guilt or shame.

Hibari sighted and sat. Ordering Tsuna to sit as well, he picked up his shirt from the floor and putted it on confused brunette. Then he lied down and pulled flushed Tsuna towards his chest, covering both of them with sheets.

"Now sleep. Get some rest." he ordered, wrapping his hands around him. Tsuna clenched his shaking hands. He still wasn't sure if it was safe to have Hibari so close.

"Are you still afraid, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked with his usual low pitched voice. Brunette flinched when he heard calling him by his first name. It was so nice he wanted to cuddle more but fear was stopping him. He nodded quietly and heard prefect let out long sigh.

"You have no reason to be scared. You won't hurt me - I won't let you, so rest assured."

Is it really alright? he thought but hearing Hibari saying it so calmly and confidently made him place his hands on prefects chest. It was so warm and soothing. Brunette thought about resisting after all because he didn't want to dream those horrible dreams again but somehow he felt so safe and comfortable in Hibari's arms, that he didn't want to break this position after all.

"...ok..., thank you Hibari-san." he said quietly, closed his eyes and fell to another dream.

〜 〜 〜

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked around. Clear and bright blue sky surrounded him and fat clouds were floating overhead. Sky was reflected under his feet so it looked like he was standing in the middle of it.

He turned around but couldn't see anyone in the vast space. Brunette felt relieved.

It looks like maybe I won't kill anyone this time, he thought with a sad smile. Suddenly he noticed a slight movement. He turned to find out who is it and froze.

"Hibari-san?!" he yanked himself. Cloud guardian was looking around him specifying their situation with expressionless face as if this place was totally normal. Tsuna stared at him thinking why isn't Hibari even a bit surprised but then he understood.

Of course Hibari-san doesn't think it's weird. It's my dream after all...

Prefect glanced at him and made a few steps towards him.

"Tsunayoshi, I have something important to tell you." he said. Brunette tilted his head on the side with unspoken question. When was Hibari just one step from him, suddenly Tsuna noticed something moving irregularly. He looked down on his hands and he felt as if cold water was thrown on him. His hands were on fire with Dying will flames. Brunette quickly recoiled from cloud guardian.

N-no! No! What is this?! Why? Why is this happening to me?! ...stop! Now isn't the time to think about it! I have to get away from Hibari-san as quickly as I can...

"I-I-I'm so- ..sorry, Hibari-san. You'll tell me some other time." he said with shaking voice, turned and started running away.

"Where do you think you're going? Stop your running right now!" Hibari frowned and followed brunette.

"I'm ...so- ...sor- ...sorry! I ...can't s-...stop! Please! D-..don't fo-..llow me!" Tsuna yelled and kept running but saw that prefect behind him was getting nearer and nearer with every step.

Damn! Why is Hibari-san so fast? Should I use my flames and fly away? ...I'll probably do that.

But second before he prepared his hands Hibari said something strange.

"Why are you so afraid?"

Tsuna flinched and because he wasn't paying attention for a moment he tripped and fell. He quickly stood up but his head start was now gone. Prefect glared at him and made few steps towards him. Brunette retreat from him again.

"I don't want to hurt you, Hibari-san... Every time I have this dream I'll kill someone dear to me...with these flames..." he lifted his hand and smiled sadly.

"I don't care about that. You can't hurt me." Hibari drew even nearer ignoring Tsuna's flames completely.

"DON'T COME CLOSER!" he screamed desperately. Cloud guardian was rather surprised. This was the first time brunette yelled at him. "I'll fly away if you come any closer!" he stated and his whole body started shaking. Tsuna felt tears in the corners of his eyes.

"You don't understand anything, Hibari-san... My fear, my desperation... Do you know how I feel when my friends are dying in front of me because of me? You have no idea, how scary it is..."

Tears started rolling down his face. He lifted his head and faced dark haired boy.

"P-please... Do- *sniffles* ...don't make me seeing it again..."

Hibari felt sudden pain in his chest. He clenched his teeth and watched his little animal crying and shaking before him. He was thinking for a few seconds but at last he cursed.

Screw that pineapple head! he thought and took remaining steps towards brunette.

Cloud guardian quickly closed space between them and hugged him. Tsuna gasped and tried to duck out but vainly. Hibari ignored his screames for a while but when it became unbearable he took brunette's chin and lifted his head so he could look him in the eyes.

"Shut up! Stop crying and listen to me! I don't care about your powers. You have never hurt me and you never will. I'm not afraid of you," he grabbed Tsuna's hands and stared at him fiercely. "And if you can't believe in yourself, believe in me!"

Tsuna watched him with terror as he touched his hands but when he saw nothing happened he looked again at his hands. They were on fire and normally Hibari would be on fire as well but to his shock and relief everything was alright.

"I-I don't understand! Why? How?"

"It's because he trusts you." said voice behind him. Tsuna turned and his eyes widened. Everyone was here - his family and friends. All of them.

"This flame saved our lives, tenth. Why should we be scared?"

"That's right, Tsuna. You protected everyone thanks to this power."

"But... I can't control it..."

"Then I guess I let you rest for too long, Tsuna. Prepare yourself for upcoming training!" smirked Reborn.

"You just have to train to EXTREME, Sawada! That's all!" yelled Ryohei with his fists clenched.

"...but..."

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun." "We will help you, Tsuna-san!" "You can do it, boss."

"...minna..."

Tsuna stared at all of them. They were encouraging him and trust him. He felt small tears roll down but he immediately wiped them out. He lifted his head and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you, minna! I'll do my best!"


	8. Epilogue

**Enjoy the last part of this fanfic ^^**

* * *

Hibari opened his eyes and felt something small and warm crumpled on him. He glanced at his little brunette and smirked. Tsuna was lying beside him, sleeping soundly with face wet from tears and clenching his shirt. Prefect wiped brunette's tears gently and watched him.

Seeing his face finally relaxed and not tensed made him quite happy even though he had to cooperate with that idiot.

Tch! ...well it was worth it, he thought with small smile as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"...thank you, Hibari-san." was suddenly heard. Hibari flinched a little and looked at brunette, who was smiling brightly. It was that smile again... he wanted to see this bright shiny smile.

"You should thank Reborn later. It was mostly his work..." he said as he caressed him.

Brunette shook his head and said: "Reborn maybe arranged all this but it was you who told me what I wanted to hear the most... Thank you." Amber eyes were hypnotizing prefect and he sighed.

"What a troublesome little animal." he smirked and gently touched Tsuna's lips before kissing them.

〜 〜 〜

"Well done, Mukuro. Everything came out as I planned it." Reborn put aside his telescope and seated himself more comfortably on the branch of the tree growing near the window of infirmary.

"Kufufu... piece of cake, Arcobaleno. I couldn't let Tsunayoshi-kun in this state," smiled Mukuro sitting beside hitman. "But still I'm quite surprised how perfectly was everything done - for example that thing with Yamamoto Takeshi. How you told that boy to yell 'baseball' if he wanted to win against Gokudera. Pretty cunning - like that you arranged that Tsuna would be alone in the infirmary and on top of that on the bed prepared just for Hibari...

But still... I wonder what would you do if Yamamoto was in the same team as Tsuna... And what about that bomber - what if he went with Tsunayoshi? What would you do?"

"Well about Gokudera - I knew Tsuna would go without him because of his fear from harming his friends and even if the teacher went with him he would leave soon because of his class. About Yamamoto - their sensei parts them every time they're playing some game so I knew beforehand."

"So you knew Tsuna would act like that if one of them wanted to accompany him?" Mukuro looked at Reborn's composed expression, waiting for reply.

"...I knew something like that could happen, but it can't be helped. They will make up quickly."

Mist guardian watched him and then point out: "And what about nurse? Where was she?"

"I sent Shamal to take her out for lunch." Reborn smirked when he remembered poor nurse going with Shamal.

"Kufufu, you can be pretty evil, when you want." laughed Mukuro. "I have to admit you really thought about everything. But there's still one thing that bugs me... Why did you choose Hibari? How could you be so sure that he would help Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Reborn remained silent for a moment, watching his student and cloud guardian sleeping. He smiled and turned to Mukuro. "Well the other day Hibari came to me and asked about Tsuna - like if he's sick or if I train with him that much that he looks like that. At that moment I didn't know so I haven't told him anything but Hibari would never asked about Tsuna if he didn't intend to help him and my suspicion was verified when Tsuna mentioned Hibari wanted to see him today during lunch."

"But still wouldn't it be better to let Yamamoto or that bomber help him? They look like they're closer friends with him than Hibari."

"They are, but they wouldn't be able to help. Hibari's strong self confidence and power was the only thing Tsuna could trust in that situation, not to mention the fact that Tsuna is in love with him."

"Hmm...," Mukuro stared at Arcobaleno and then he sighed. "Well, I'll take my leave now. This was quite entertaining especially your serious face - one doesn't see it everyday." mist guardian smirked and jumped down from the tree. "See you, Reborn." he waved at left.

Tch! Serious face he says... well let's go home. My job's done here too, he thought with smile as he left.

 _ **〜**_ **END** **〜**

* * *

 **So I hope you liked my first fanfic ^^ it wasn't very good, I know, but I had fun when I was writing it :)**

 **anyway I've already written sequel to this fanfiction so I'll upload it later ;) I'm currently working on another fanfic - this time it will be kinda fantasy :D I only tell you it's situated in the Wonderland so look forward to it ^^**

 **I hope I'll see you all later reading my other fanfics :D see you :))**


End file.
